To Clean With Love
by Teacup Countess
Summary: The tale of two vacuum cleaners in love. (Mainly involves my OCs)
1. Beginnings

_**To Clean With Love: A Tale in three parts**_

**_Beginnings_**

* * *

The year was 1999, Julian sat in front of the TV, watching a commercial for Shadyside amusement park.

The small Gameboy, who they all called Pixel, sat on Julian's head.

Of course, Julian didn't mind.

"So, uh, Big Master runs this place?" Pixel asked.

"Yeah," Julian replied. "And I'm going there."

Pixel's "face" shifted. "Serves me right for staying in the bedroom."

The small handheld was Julian's very close friend, though Pixel always wanted to be more than that.

* * *

Master walked in, excitedly talking on the phone.

"Congratulations, Edwin. You definitely earned your place in your company. That coaster, and the surrounding area, is sure to be a hit."

Julian was wheeled away.

Pixel sat on the couch, a pixellated tear trickling down his "face".

He couldn't let the other appliances in the living room see him like this... so he went to his room: Mr. Schultz's daughter's room.

Megan loved video games. A Nintendo 64 sat below the TV.

"What's wrong?" the console asked.

"Nothing..." Pixel lied.

"Oh, come on," Deedee said. "Something's gotta be bothering you." She extended her controller.

"It's just..." Pixel replied. "Julian."

"Oh, the vacuum? That hunk?"

Pixel shuddered. "That's kinda the reason why I'm upset. I love him and he's... not in the house anymore."

"Take your vacuum to work day?" Deedee laughed.

"More like leave your vacuum at work," Pixel said. The image of a slightly happier face appeared on his screen.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's been cleaning up the toughest of messes here at the house."


	2. State of the Art

_**State of the art**_

* * *

Pixel watched as a black vacuum was wheeled into the house.

The table lamp hopped over for a closer look.

"Gsix?" the lamp asked.

"What's that?" Pixel asked.

"Only the latest Kirby model."

The vacuum shook.

"Hey, welcome, I'm Tulip, what's your name?"

"You said I'm a Gsix?" she asked.

Tulip nodded.

"Well, I'm... Giselle?"

"Don't worry," Tulip chuckled. "Sometimes we have to name ourselves."

Pixel watched as Giselle left to explore the house.

"Is Julian okay?" Pixel asked.

Tulip placed her cord on Pixel's "shoulder".

"I'm sure he's fine."

* * *

It had been months since he arrived at the park and Julian had grown quite fond of that old Hoover.

He was surprised that Aaron liked him back.

The two of them thought it would appropriate for a first date... in the Western themed area of the park.

It was remote enough to give them some privacy.

"So, uh, what was your home like?" Aaron asked.

"Well, it was all right," Julian replied. "I bet everyone at home misses me."

Aaron paused. "I've been here all my life."

A lamp post flickered on.

"Oh, sorry, just givin' ya guys a little light," the lamp post said. "I don't like to keep people in the dark."

Aaron chuckled.


	3. Preparations

_**A/N- After writing the Debbie Saga, I need to write something cute.**_

_**Preparations**_

* * *

Aaron and Julian had been dating for roughly eighteen months. The other vacuums, Valentine, Victoria, and Eunice, heard a rumor. One of them proposed? They huddled in the closet behind the hot dog stand, shivering.

Eunice, a Eureka vacuum, glanced at Belle. "When will they get back?"

The old desktop computer blinked. "They left for the theater five minutes ago. Be patient."

* * *

The door opened. Aaron and Julian were wheeled back in. Eunice wheeled up to them. "Congratulations!" She squealed.

Aaron and Julian looked at each other. "She knows?" Aaron asked.

"Well," Julian chuckled. "News travels fast around here."

Aaron turned to face the others. "Well, we were on our walk to near where Yin and Yang are... and..." His gaze drifted to Julian. "He proposed."

Valentine and Victoria, a red Hoover upright and a white canister vacuum, nodded.

"I guess this means we have to plan a wedding," Victoria said.

Eunice blushed. "I love weddings..." a pause. "I've never went to a wedding."

"There's a first time for everything," Valentine said.


	4. Wedding

**_Wedding_**

* * *

Sure, a haunted house wasn't the best wedding chapel, but what other places would let a couple vacuum cleaners marry?

Aaron sat in the attic scene, right beside a very fake cobweb. Victoria sat beside him.

"Nervous?" Victoria asked.

"Very," Aaron said. He twitched. The attic lamp, who Haunt called Cobweb, blinked on. "In five minutes," he said. "The ceremony will begin."

Aaron took a moment to calm down. His motor still raced. Cobweb paused to tie a white piece of crepe paper around Aaron's handle.

"You couldn't get married looking like that."

* * *

The wedding was in the ballroom scene. The vacuums and their invited guests had to make their way around the animatronics and the props. The lights in the ballroom blinked.

"All right, Miss, everyone's here," a voice said.

"That's perfect!" Haunt spoke. "Ahem, start the audio."

Soft, peaceful music, a far cry from Haunt's usual audio, played over the speakers.

* * *

"So, when do we enter?" Aaron asked. He glanced at Julian's handle. He also had a piece of paper tied to his handle.

Dorian, a gray Kirby vacuum, sat beside the corridor leading to the ballroom. "Dorian will give the signal." Julian replied.

* * *

Dorian waved his plug in front of the doors. The music changed.

Everyone fell silent.

Aaron and Julian wheeled up to the organ.

Haunt spoke up. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite these two in matrimony."

* * *

The audience was silent. Eunice glanced ever so often at the string quartet. Their hands were motionless.

"Do you Aaron take Julian to be your husband?" Haunt asked.

Aaron took a deep breath. "I do."

"And do you Julian take Aaron to be your husband?"

"I do."

Haunt paused. There was a flipping through a script or something.

"By the power vested in me by Bennet Entertainment, I now pronounce you... married." A pause. "You may kiss."

The crowd applauded.


End file.
